Chicken Run Lloyd's revange
by kperotti1
Summary: This is a trailer of the story that I will be making very soon.


**I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS TRAILER BECAUSE I THINK THE CHICKEN RUN STORIES THAT MY GOOD FRIEND WROTE GINGER'S WORST FEAR AND THIS ISN'T OVER IS PRETTY GOOD. I WILL MAKE THIS WHEN I HAVE THE TIME, I'M STILL ON THE OTHER STORIES TO FINISH AND I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO AT SCHOOL THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY, QUIZES ONCE A WEEK, MAKING BRACELETS FOR MY FRIENDS BEFORE I FINISH HIGH SCHOOL, AND TRACK IS GONNA HIT IN SPRING, CHRISTMAS IS COMING, PROM AND THE TRIP FOR SENIORS AND FUN STUFF THIS YEAR. ENJOY THIS TRAILER AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

* * *

Chicken run Lloyd's revange

One morning, a 16 year old Rose woke up late as she slept late and she smiled at the sun and she was happy about one

thing. This is the weekend that she gets to go with her friends because she got good grades and other stuff that she

does at school. She opens the hut door and slides up and walks out as she slides the door down as she smiles at the sun

as she takes a deep breath and said, Ahh. What a beautiful day. The sun is out, birds are singing, BOYS! Fowler yelled as

Rose giggles as she added, And course Uncle Nick and Fetcher are getting yelled. Let's see what Mom and dad and the

others are up to. and course my little sister and brother too. Then she started walking to her family.

Ginger and Rocky were giving Rose's siblings, Rocko and Giovanna a bath as they enjoying the bath and Ginger asked,

Do you think Rose is up now? I think so because I see her walking now. Rocky said as he saw Rose coming and happily

said, morning dad, morning mom. and Good morning my little favorite siblings. Rose cooed at them as she tickles them

as they laugh and Ginger and Rocky joined in with the kids as Ginger added, Seems you're in a good mood today Rose.

You bet. My friends and I are going to the hill, the one that you and dad had at your wedding, and watch the shooting

stars tonight. Rose said as she smiles at her mother and Ginger said as she smiles, I'm gald you like the hill that your

father and I loved. You kidding? There's no other hill that I liked beside the one that you love. Rose said as Rocko and

Giovanna asked, Can we come? Sorry kids, You're too young. Ginger said as the kids said, aww man. Wait til you're older

and you'll get to see them. Rocky said.

As night hit, Rose and her friends, Sam, Bob, David, John, and her best friend, Kimberly went to the hill and watched the

stars shooting as Kimberly asked, Any boys you like at school Rose? There's one. His name is Richard. Richard Red

Rooster. He's so perfect for me. He's so cute and handsome and... Oh my gosh! Then she rolled down the hill as her

friends joined in and landed on the water as Kimberly asked, you really like him? Yes. He's nice too. That's good. He told

me the other day, he wants to meet you and he wants to date you. Really? Where? Rose said as she got so excited. Yeah.

At the cub where you sing. You're a good singer. in a school choir and do cheerlanding. And that's it. Bob said as Rose

added, but he doesn't do football. He does band, choir, and basketball in the winter. You do band too. John said as Rose

said, Oh yeah. He might ask you out at school on Monday. David said as Rose added, Maybe we should head home now.

Yeah we should. Samantha said as they head home.

As Rose got home, Rocky got up and asked, Where the heck have you been? You got me worried so bad honey. I rolled

down on the hill after we saw the star shooting and land in the water and went to dry off. Why are you getting angry

over this? I'm fine dad! Rose cried as Ginger walks to the hut as she asked, What are you two arguing about now? Can

you two get through days without fighting with one other? PLEASE! You two are driving me nuts. Ok. Sorry. Rocky and

Rose said as Ginger added sternly, Very good. Rose, you are fine. I'm not worried too much about you. And Rocky, Stop

being overprotective for 5 mintues. Ok hon. Rocky said as Ginger walks away and Rose also went to her hut and Rocky

in his and Ginger's hut as Ginger said, Jeez. I'm gonna lose if they argue again.

One day at school, Rose was at her locker, getting her books and closed her door and walked fast to class and got pushed

down by the bullies named Diana, Skye, and Brooke. Oops. IT's the band and choir nerd. Then they laughed as Richard

runs to Rose and yelled, Get away from her and leave her alone girl! She didn't do anything to you. Now leave before I

report you to the office to fill a report. Whatever nerd. They said as they walked away as Richard helps Rose up as he

asked, You're ok? Yeah. Thanks. That's very nice that anyone has done for me. Rose said as she smiles at him as Richard

said, I'm Richard by the way. Nice to meet you. I'm Rose. Rose Rhodes. Rose said as they shake hands as Richard said,

Do you have any plans for the weekend? No. Just homework and studying. I'm a straight A student. Rose said as Richard

said, So am I. Would you like to go to the club with me on Saturday night? We're not drinking or anything. Just go and

eat dinner and have fun and sing there. Bring your friends too. My buddies doesn't have any dates. Ok Sure. I"ll let

my mom know. My dad will freak but I won't tell him. Rose said as Richard said, Ok. Dress pretty. I want to get to know

you better. Ok. Rose said as Richard walks away to his next class as Rose walks to her classes as she said to herself, he

asked me out.

Rose happily ran home as she yelled, Mom! Where are you?! I gotta tell you something that you're gonna be happy about

and love and YES I WILL BE CAREFUL AND YES HE IS A NICE BOY! Fowler yelled as he stops her, Whoa whoa whoa. Slow

down there. What what what is the rush honey? I gotta tell mom the good news! Where is she? She's with the other hens

talking with Bunty about teenage problems. Fowler said. Ok. Rose said as she ran as Rocky came by and asked, What

was that all about? I don't know. My guess... Might be a boy thing. Fowler said as Rocky's eyes widen and said, OH No!

No way! She's not dating yet! She's too young! Come on! She's 16. Fowler said.

Ginger and Bunty was talking as Bunty sees Rose come running very fast as Bunty said, Dont' look now but your Rose is

about to run you over. Ginger turns and sees her daughter run as she said, Hi Rose. How was school? Awesome! Guess

what? I got asked out by a boy! Oh my god! That's Great! Who? Ginger said as she was happy for her daughter. Richard

Red Rooster. Rose said as she smiles as Ginger said, That's good because I heard about him. Teachers tell me about him

and he is a very sweet boy and very good student. When is the date? This Saturday night at the club. Ginger's eyes

widen as she said, Don't tell your father, I will keep him away til I found a way to tell him that you have a crush on him.

No problem. Rose said.

Saturday night hit, Rose got done with her homework and studying as she went to get herself for her date with Richard

as she puts on her purple hat and white bandana and her necklace on as Ginger walks in and said as her eyes had tears,

my baby has a date. then she and Rose hugged as Rose said, Hope it goes well. have a good time honey. Ginger said as

she kissed Rose on the forehead.

Richard and Rose and her friends and his friends went to the club as they got sits to sit at and ordered dinner as they ate,

then they started talking as Richard asked, Remember the test that we had last week? Oh my god don't even go there.

Kimberly said as Rose said, It was hard but I got 99% on it. I couldn't figure out the answer for the last question. I know.

I got a 99% too. Richard said.

Three weeks has passed since Richard and Rose have been dating and he has asked her to be his girl and Rose happily

said yes to him and she knows he is soooo perfect to her. Soon Rocky saw Rose and Richard, Rose doesn't realize him

that he was there, So wanna go to the club? Sure. Saturday night. Rose said as she added, We missed out last week

because your mother got sick. Yeah now she's better. Thanks to you. Thanks for the help. Richard said as he smiles at

his girlfriend. Ok. Saturday night. Then they went to the hill that Ginger loves and Rocky was not very happy with this

at all. She's too young to be dating. Rocky growls as he walks away.

Meanwhile at London, Lloyd set said as he said, I will kidnap your brat of your Rocky and Fox!

At the club, Rose was on stage singing game of love and Richard is in a band, they sang smooth. By Santana feat.

Michelle Branch. As they ended, The crowd went wild as Rose and Richard kissed on the lips and Rocky saw this

happening as he waited for his daughter. As Rose and Richard got out of the club, Rocky yelled, ROSE! Oh no! Richard

cried as Rose yelled, Dad! Oh no! Yeah. Busted! Rose. You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. You told your mother.

She knows about it and she's happy about it. Why can't you be happy for me that I have a boyfriend?! Rose yelled as

she was getting angry at him. Sir, I have not done anything wrong to her. I swear. Richard said as Rocky yelled, YOu!

Keep away from my daughter! And you! You're grounded! But I didn't do...! Rose protested but Rocky butted in,

Grounded!

Rose and Rocky were arguing at each other on the home as Rocky said, You should have told me that you have a crush

on a boy! I would if you didn't act like an complete a**hole that you're acting right now! You should be happy that I have

a boyfriend! He's a sweet boy! Rose yelled as Rocky added, That's it! I'm done arguing with you. You're grounded for 2

weeks. That's right. No friends, no hanging out, you're done for the rest of the year at school. DAD! Rose got angry as

she yelled as Rocky yelled, Not another word! I had it! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ok, How about three? Then she tried

to hold tears but ets out,,, I HATE YOU! Then she runs away crying as Ginger runs out of the hut as she cried, Rose! Rose,

You better get back here! Rocky warned. But no sign of her. Ginger puts her hands on her hips and got angry with Rocky

as he said, What? Ginger grabs Rocky's ear as he said, Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.

Shut up and come on! We're going to fowler! Ginger yelled.

Rose ran through the woods, the fields and fells down on the ground and gets up and keeps going and she sat down on

the rock and sobbed hopelessly as she's never gonna see her boyfriend. Suddenly, a net picks her as she screams and hangs as she

hangs on tight on the net. Suddenly, she sees a dark figure as lloyd shows up and evilly said, Hello Rose.

Ginger was running back to the huts where Rocky is as she yelled, Rocky! Fowler! Giovanna! Rocko! Guys! Soon they turn to Ginger

as she asked, Have you seen Rose? I can't find her anywhere. I'm getting very worried about her. Oh no. Rocky said. Mommy! Rocko

cried as he runs to Ginger as Ginger picks him up and asked, What's the matter? Rose got kidnapped! Giovanna said as Ginger and

Rocky screamed, WHAT?! We saw a rooster with gold and taller than daddy and he's mean and he said something about killing you

mommy. Giovanna added as Ginger gasped, Oh no. Lloyd got her. Oh no. And it's all my fault! Rocky cried as Ginger added, Yes it

is. IF you and Rose would stop arguing, this is not happened to her and now LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! Ginger got very angry

at Rocky as he added, What do you expect? I didn't know she had a boyfriend and yet you knew because she told you. Yes and I told

her not to tell you. We're gonna bring our stuff with us and go get her home and kill Lloyd once and for all.

Richard heard what happened and set out on his own to find Rose.

Ginger! Have you seen my son? Richard? Ginger asked as Janet said, Yes. I can't find him either. He must have set out to find Rose.

Rose got kidnapped by Lloyd last night and it's all Rocky's fault because they had a fight last night.

Meanwhile, Rose was in a cage as Lloyd tries to force her to talk where the jewels are and Rose didn't give in at all.

Rose escapes and runs very fast in the woods

What

Oh no! Rose cried as she saw Richard on the ground

Will

Rose! Where are you?! Rocky yelled as he and Ginger tried to find her

Happen

Giovanna! Rocko! What you two doing here? Ginger asked as she hugs them

To

No time to argue about this! Let's find them now! Fowler said

Rose

Rose sat on the coals and cried in Richard's arm

Now

Rose! Ginger cried as she runs to her voice

Chicken run: Lloyd's revange


End file.
